Save Me
by TowMondler
Summary: What if Chandler has only one more chance to be with the one he loves?
1. Save Me

*~I'm sure that other people have done this, but I wanted to give it a try, and I sort of stole part of the idea off of the movie "Three Days". The song is by Remy Zero. Please review and tell me what you thought! Thanks!*~

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the song.

Chandler felt lost. He had been walking around New York for about four hours and still hadn't found any answers. His eyes searched the ground as if he had lost something and it was somewhere down there. What he lost, however, was not on the ground. It wasn't as simple as that. He could only wish that it had been. This is why he had shied away from commitment. You commit and undoubtedly your heart gets broken. That's what had happened, right? He had fallen in love and she had hurt him. He couldn't imagine going back to his apartment and seeing her things where she had left them before the fight. How angry she had been. The anger in her voice and the way she had slammed the door. He had known that it was going to take a lot more than a bouquet of flowers to get back into her good graces. That's where he had been. He had gone to the flower stand hoping that roses would at least soften her a little bit and then some jewelry and a fancy dinner, and many very heartfelt I'm sorries, and he would be fine. He had just paid the man for the roses when his phone rang. 

"Hello?"

"Chandler?" 

"Ross? What's the matter?" 

"It's Monica," Ross started. Chandler felt his heart lurch. She was fine. They had had a fight and she had gone out to get some air, but she was fine. She had to be. 

"What's the matter?"

"She was in a car accident," Ross said. Chandler's hands lost the grip on the roses and they dropped to the ground and he felt his knees go weak.

"Is she okay? What happened?"

"She was crossing the street when a man flew through a red light and hit her," Ross said and Chandler could hear the sorrow in his voice. 

"But she's okay? Right? Ross, is she hurt?"

"No, she's not hurt," Ross said.

"Well, that's great," Chandler said and his heart stopped beating as fast and he regained his ability to think. "Where is she? Can I talk to her?"

"No, Chandler, she's not hurt, because she's dead," Ross stated sadly. 

"No, Ross, she can't be....she's not....she's fine....I just bought her roses, and I'll give them to her tonight so that she's not mad at me anymore," Chandler's head was spinning. His life was literally slipping away from him.

"I'm so sorry. We're all down at the hospital," Ross said. "Do you want to meet us here?" Chandler didn't know much, but he knew that he didn't want to be there.

"No, I think that I'll just go home," he whispered, his voice hoarse. 

"Is that such a good idea?"

"I'm fine Ross." He hung up the phone and stumbled to a bar and did the only thing he thought was safe. He got incredibly drunk. 

I feel my wings have broken in your hands

I feel the words unspoken inside

and they pull you under

and I will give you anything you want

you're all I wanted

and all my dreams are falling down

crawling around

The week after her funeral was a blur to Chandler. He found himself walking around the streets at night looking for something. For hours on end just searching for an answer to why she was gone. It just wasn't fair. It just didn't seem fair at all. Everything reminded him of her. A little girl ran past with dark hair and blue eyes and he wondered if their daughter would have looked like that. Would their son have her temper? Would their daughter have her smile? What about her cooking abilities? Her stubbornness? Things like that just made him so depressed that he had to sit down. He couldn't cry anymore. He had used up all his tears and he had none left. Her pictures and her clothes had been put away in boxes in his closet. One day he would have to move all that stuff and give it or throw it away, but it was too soon. He couldn't believe that she had been only gone for a little more than a week. It felt as if they had spent a past lifetime together. Monica had been a part of that life and not this one. He was pretty sure that he was never going to get married again. They had only been married for a little less than a year. Not fair. It just wasn't fair. They were still in the honeymoon stage. Their first anniversary would be in two days. He didn't know what he was going to do that day, but he was pretty sure that it would involve a whole lot of alcohol. 

"Chandler?" His friend Joey was calling his name. It must be Joey's turn to come collect me, Chandler thought. 

"I'll be home soon Joe," he told him.

"Come on, man, it's late," Joey said.

"I'll be home when I want to be home," Chandler said again. "I'm not ready yet to go back to our empty apartment." It was true, he walked around until he was so tired that he just got back and would collapse into bed. Then he would wake up and immediately leave the apartment. But he couldn't move in with one of his friends. 

"Okay, but within twenty minutes or we'll come back here and drag you home kicking and screaming," Joey relented. They knew where he would be. He just walked around the park. In actuality it was a very dangerous place to be at night, but he didn't care. He could care less. The only thing that he cared about was gone. 

"Fine Joe," he said and made his way through the park to a fountain and he remembered throwing pennies off and making wishes with Monica. A few teenagers had climbed into the fountain and were trying to collect money. 

"Hey!" Monica yelled. "You can't do that!"

"Why not?" the one kid had asked. 

"Haven't you ever seen _The Goonies_?" She asked. "Those are someone's wishes." The kids had shrugged and put the change back and got out.

"It's not worth it," the other kids said and they went to find another fountain where there was no women to stop them. 

"Why?" Chandler shouted into the running water of the fountain. "Why is she gone? What did either of us do so wrong? I need her! I need her to save me! Take a murderer, take a sociopath, why her?" And he broke down crying. 

__

Somebody save me

Let your warm hands break right through

somebody save me

I don't care how you do it

just save, save, save

come on, I've been waiting for you

Sure enough, twenty minutes later, Joey knocked on his door to make sure that he was home.

"I'm here," Chandler yelled through the door and Joey retreated to his apartment. Chandler sank onto the couch and fell asleep hoping when he woke up he would wake up in his bed next to her, instead of a cold couch all alone. 

When he got up, he saw that his wish had not been answered and she wasn't there. He hadn't really expected her to be, but he thought that it had been worth a try. His door opened and Phoebe made her way slowly inside. 

"Good morning," she said and Chandler for the first time noticed her red eyes. He had been so caught up in his own grief he hadn't realized that his friends weren't taking this as well as he had thought. 

"Hey Phoebe," he wrapped his arms around her and rocked her back and forth like he used to do when Monica was upset.

"I was thinking," Phoebe said. "Is it okay if I go with you on your walk tonight?" Chandler really preferred to be alone, but he forced himself to nod. 

"Sure Pheebs," he said softly. "You can come." 

"Chandler?"

"Yes?" He turned back around to face her. 

"I think that she's watching us and making sure that we're okay."

"I think so too."

"And Chandler?"

"Yes?"

"There's no way she's not an angel." Chandler began to cry again. Softly and then hard fat tears freely falling down his face. 

"I know." 

__

I see the world as folding in your heart

I feel the waves crash down inside

and they pull me under

and I will give you anything you want 

you were all I wanted

and all my dreams have fallen down

crawling around

Phoebe came over and together they left the apartment and made their way to the park and Chandler stared at the ground per usual, looking for something that wasn't there. Phoebe didn't talk, she simply followed and searched the skies. With Chandler seeking answers from the ground and Phoebe seeking the sky, if there was any wisdom, anything to find, then they would surely find it. They arrived at the fountain that Chandler had gone to the night before and he walked over and set his hand on the edge. 

"What's the matter?" She asked. "Why did we stop?"

"This was our fountain," Chandler said and he felt the tears edge his eyes and he thought it would take all he had not to break down again. He told Phoebe the story and they sat quietly on the bench by it and stared at the water falling. She finally stood up and held out her hand and he took hold of it.

"Let's make a wish," she told him and she got out two pennies and handed one to him.

"No," he said. "This is an important wish." He reached into his pocket and pulled out two quarters and handed her one. He silently wished in his head what he had been thinking since the night before standing before this very fountain. He whispered it once to himself and then once out loud very quietly so that no one would hear. 

"Please return Monica to me." He closed his eyes and made the wish and then turned and took Phoebe's hand.

"Are you done?" He asked. She nodded and they walked out of the park. Each had wished pretty much the same thing and each was praying that it would come true. Chandler would have given up everything at that point to have his wish come true. 

"Did you make a good wish?" A man behind him asked with a smiled. Chandler and Phoebe were startled, they hadn't seen anyone behind them. 

"Yeah," he said and for the first time in over a week he smiled a little. "A very good wish." The man smiled at him and tipped his brown hat.

"That's very good," he told Chandler. " I hope that it comes true for you." 

"Thanks," Chandler answered puzzled. He and Phoebe made their way back to his apartment. 

"Do you want to stay in the extra room tonight?" Chandler asked. 

"Sure, if that's okay," Phoebe said. 

"Not a problem," he replied and when they got back he fell asleep on the couch and she went into his extra bedroom and both fell into a fitful sleep. 

__

Somebody save me

Let your warm hands break 

Somebody save me

I don't care how you do it

just save, save

come on, I've been waiting for you

All my dreams are on the ground

crawling around

Chandler yawned as he opened his eyes. He stretched his arms and his hand hit the headboard. That was funny, he thought. I fell asleep on the couch. He figured he must have gotten up and moved there at some point in the night. He heard a yawn next to him and his eyes darted to the other side of the bed. Her side of the bed. A head full of dark hair popped out and opened a set of brilliant blue eyes. 

"Monica?" His voice cracked. 

"I told you not to drink all that wine," she teased yawning again. She looked at the clock, but he couldn't take his eyes off her in case that if he did, he would find that she was an illusion. He touched her hair and ran his finger down her face and traced her jaw line. 

"Are you really here?" He asked in amazement. 

"Yes, silly, I'm really here. I was really here last night too. Or did you forget last night already?"

"No," he said and he shook his head and she looked at him curiously. 

"What's the matter sweetheart?" She asked. No, she couldn't be real. She had died. She was dead. A car had hit her and killed her instantly. No, she wasn't here. He was dreaming this. 

"Monica," he said and began kissing her. Even if she was just an illusion, he might as well make the best of it, right? He put his hand on her chest and felt her heart beat beneath his palm. 

"Happy anniversary to you too," she said between kisses and giggled. That's right. It was their anniversary. He had to be dreaming this. He got up out of bed and looked down at her. 

"Are you real?" He finally asked, his voice breaking. 

"As real as you," she answered kind of thrown off by his question. "Chandler, what's the matter?" 

"You're...you're..." 

"What?"

"Oh Monica," he said and threw himself into her arms and she was surprised, but she held him and let him cry into her lap. He never cried and she was worried. The old man, he suddenly remembered. The one in the park after he made his wish. His wish. To have her back. Could he have? No...not possible. But she was here. She was in his arms. She was rocking his sobbing form back and forth. He got up and threw on a pair of sweatpants. 

"I'll be right back," he said and he grabbed his coat and ran out and down the stairs. He ran into the park and found the man standing by the fountain. Chandler had so many questions he didn't know where to start.

"Hello," the man said without turning around. Chandler figured hello was as good a place to start as any.

"Hi," he answered. He took a deep breath. "Did you make my wish come true?"

"A thousand pennies get thrown in each day," the man stated. "Every single one belongs to someone who made a wish."

"Then why did mine get picked? Not that I'm complaining," Chandler said and he moved closer to the man.

"You asked someone to save you," the man answered. "She's here to save you. She's here so that you can tie up loose ends."

"Then what?"

"Then she's gone again."

"But that's not fair," Chandler said.

"Life's not fair," he shot back.

"So how long do I get her?"

"A week."

"A week? That's it?" 

"A week, and at the end of the week, she dies again. It's fate kid, even I can't change that," the man tipped his hat at Chandler and disappeared onto the path and Chandler stared into the fountain. A week. Well, at least that was something. 

__

Somebody save me

Let your warm hands break right through

somebody save me

I don't care how you do it

just save me

I made this whole world shine for you

just save, save

I'm still waiting for you

~* I know, most obviously that this could never happen, but that's why it's fanfiction. And I really just wanted to try it. I had a bad few days. I found out that I was supposed to have a surprise party from my best friend for my birthday, and she got grounded, so my party got cancelled. I was pretty mad. So please review and make my day better by telling me what you thought. *~


	2. Simple Things

*~Thanks for reviewing the first part. And my birthday was Sunday and dun dun dah...they threw me a surprise party Saturday night. She was never grounded, they had thought someone had told me and so they rescheduled it. Anyway, now I'm happy. Here is the second part, and the song is by Jim Brickman and Rebecca Lynn Howard. Please review again!~*

Disclaimer: Yeah, so, right, the song and the characters don't so much belong to me. They belong to someone, sure, but that person is not me.....whilst I deal with that, please read and review. 

A week, that's all Chandler had. That was better than not having her at all, but, oh God, only a week. A week to tell her how much he loved her and adored her. Seven days. 168 hours. That seemed like such a short time all of a sudden. He walked back into the apartment and found her at the stove cooking breakfast. 

"I'm making pancakes," she said turning around and smiling at him. "Is that okay?" He nodded numbly. 

"That's fine," he assured her and went and kissed her neck.

"Do you want a repeat of last night right here on the counter?" She asked giggling.

"Sure," he said and had an overwhelming desire for her. 

"After breakfast," she told him spinning around to be in his arms. "You and I will take a nice, long, hot shower. How does that sound?"

"It sounds perfect," he said and kissed the top of her nose. 

"Now, shoo, I have to finish these," she said smacking his butt and sending him out of her kitchen. He picked up the phone and dialed his work.

"I'm so sorry Doug," he said. "I have the flu....no, I'll try to make it back as soon as possible. Why thanks Doug, I will come back whenever I'm ready." 

"What was that?" She asked turning around.

"I took the week off," he answered. "And so are you." He dialed her work. "Liz? This is Monica's husband, Chandler, she has a really bad case of the flu and the doctor said that she has to stay in bed all this week. Yes, I will send her your regards. Thanks, bye." 

"Chandler! We can't just take off work!"

"We just did," he replied and gave her a kiss and sat down at the table to have breakfast with her. He couldn't imagine leaving her side at this point. He couldn't imagine not seeing her, touching her, making sure that she never felt pain again. She couldn't leave. A week wasn't nearly long enough. She shrugged.

"A week off," she repeated. "Not that bad of an idea."

"Excellent idea," Chandler reminded her. "And you and I will spend the whole thing together." 

"Okay," she laughed. "What the hell?" She moved and sat down on his lap. "I love you."

"Really Mrs. Bing? Because I do believe that it is I that is undeniably in love with you. So how about that shower?" She threw her head back and laughed. How he loved the sound of her laugh. The sound that he was sure he would never hear again. 

"You sure do want to take a shower," she commented. More than you know, he thought, but didn't say anything just smiled. He couldn't think about what would happen in a week, he could only focus on her right there and then. Anything else and he would lose it, and more importantly lose her. That couldn't happen. He would find a way to stop it. Keep her inside all day, never leave her alone. If he could do that then destiny would be changed, she would be okay. He kept repeating it to himself as he took her in his arms and into the shower. 

Hey, time won't wait

life goes by

every day's a brand new sky

every tear comes to dry

all that really matters in this crazy world

is you and I together

"Look how cute that bear is," Monica squealed at the amusement park the next day. She pointed to a stuffed animal that Chandler knew wasn't going to be easy to win. 

"Do you want it?" He asked. She smiled slyly. 

"Why are you going to win it for me?" She asked.

"Sure," he said and after about five tries he turned around. "Sorry Mon."

"Move," she demanded and took the balls out of the man's hands and threw it to knock over the clowns. She knocked three down with ease. The man running the booth laughed. 

"What will it be little lady?" 

"The bear," she said laughing at Chandler's surprise that she could knock them all down.

"How did you do that?"

"It's all a matter of angles where you throw the ball," she explained. "Or maybe I'm just stronger than you."

"Really?" He kissed her cheek. "How would you like a ride on the Ferris wheel?"

"A ride on a big mechanical wheel? Who can resist?" She took his hand and pulled him over and he bought the tickets. He loved just watching her. He had memorized her looks and her smiles. He knew her laugh now, and he could replay her voice in his head when she was sleeping and he watched her. He had taken so many pictures of her the past two days. 

"What are you doing?" She had asked. He couldn't really tell her the truth, oh by the way, you're going to die in five days so I just wanted to take as many pictures as I could before you left me forever. 

"I'm on a camera kick," he had told a half truth. He was on a Monica-kick. They boarded the Ferris Wheel and looked over the park as they held hands liked teenagers. She pointed out her favorite ride when she was little and relayed stories of how her dad would take her and Ross there. He listened intently wanting to soak up every bit of information he could about her. She glanced over at him staring at her.

"What are you doing?" She asked laughing.

"Cataloguing your face," he said. She posed her head for him. 

"Take a mental picture right now," she told him. "On my left, the left side is my best." He threw his head back and laughed. 

"I'll have to remember that," he said and she nodded.

"Please do. No pictures from the right. Store it for future reference." Future. The word future snapped Chandler back to reality. Would they have a future? Or was this it? Would they only have the past? She would always be a part of him, this he knew. He knew that everyday when he woke up he would see her face, and he would think of her. The Ferris Wheel stopped at the top and Chandler leaned in and gave Monica a kiss. She smiled and leaned her head against his. 

"Thanks for today," she said. "Thanks for everything." He managed a small smile back at her.

"Anything for you." 

__

baby just remember

the first leaves off the tree

the way you look at me

a thousand tiny church bells ring

the simple things are free

the sun, the moon, the stars

the beating of two hearts

how I love the simple things, the simple things just are

Chandler woke up the following morning with her in his arms. 

"So, what's the plan for today?" She asked. 

"I was thinking that we could get away for today and tomorrow," he suggested. 

"Where?"

"An old school friend of mine has a cottage up on a lake in Vermont," he said intertwining his fingers through hers. 

"That sounds utterly fabulous," she replied and they dragged themselves out of bed and got dressed and packed and got into Monica's Porsche and sped off out of the city. It felt good to leave the city behind. Chandler wanted their friends to be able to spend some time with her too, but he just couldn't let her out of his sight. Ever again. He would be with her every second of the next week. If she died, he would die with her. They drove up the winding country road and he turned his attention to her. She was staring out the window and a book that she had been reading sat in her lap open the last page she had just read. 

"I love you," he whispered and she didn't hear him over the roar of the car and the sound of the wind sweeping past. But as if she knew she turned her head and gave him a smile.

"Watch the road," she said. "You're going to get us killed." The gravity of the words hit him and his smile disappeared. Monica scrunched her face curiously. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing," he offered a weak smile. "Absolutely nothing." He pulled over to a small diner. "I'm hungry, you?" She nodded.

"Starved," she replied and hopped out and started for the door. Chandler looked to his right and saw the man standing by a car. 

"You," Chandler said. "I'm going to make sure that she doesn't die."

"You can't do that," he answered. 

"What's your name?" Chandler asked. 

"Will."

"Well, Will, I'm not letting her go. Not now. Not ever."

"Chandler, you can't do that," Will told him again. "That's not how this works. You're just supposed to clear the air between you two. Tell her that you love her and say goodbye."

"I don't want to." Chandler was set to argue, his fists curled by his side a sure-fire sign that he was going to yell. 

"Chandler? Are you coming or not?" Monica's voice broke through and he turned to answer and when he turned back around Will was gone. 

"Yes," he said and he followed her into the restaurant. They found a small booth and they sat down. The waitress came over to take their order.

"I'll have a cheeseburger and fries," Monica told her leaning over and reading her nametag. "Willa, what a pretty name." Willa. Willa. The name bounced around in Chandler's head for a little bit and he dismissed the coincidence and ordered and took Monica's hand.

"Don't ever, ever think for one moment that I don't love you," he told her and she looked at him with a bemused expression and shook her head.

"What's with you today?"

"Nothing, I just want you to remember that."

"I will." Will. Will. Will. All he could think about suddenly was losing her. He couldn't. They got their food and ate in silence and then Monica began telling him this story that had happened to her at work. She was laughing and he was laughing and he soon forgot about Will and his prophecy. 

__

so here we go

let's just dance

teach my soul to take this chance

put my heart in your hands

out of all the moments that we leave behind 

turn around and tell me baby, we'll remember

The two days in Vermont were amazing. Chandler didn't want to return to New York. Monica didn't want to return to New York. Both just wanted to stay there forever. That seemed the most logical thing to do. When they got back to their apartment, the bills and letters were piled high on the table. Joey and Rachel had gotten the mail for them while they were gone. Chandler sorted through them and finally his eyes landed on a small white envelope with his name written on it. Monica left the room and went into the bedroom and he tore it open. 

Chandler- You can't stop it. She will die. It's her destiny. It's yours to love her and tell her that you love her. But you can't stop it. Just be thankful that you have her now. Will.

That was it. That was all the note said. Chandler sat down in a chair and looked at the now-closed bedroom door. He hadn't believed that it would happen again. He had believed that he would be able to save her and stop fate. Fate had brought them together. Fate would surely fight for them to be together. But he was wrong. Fate was going to tear them apart. Fate had screwed him over. Chandler began to cry softly for the idea of losing her again terrified him. He almost wished that he hadn't made the first wish. He wiped the tears and found Monica in their bedroom unpacking their bags. 

"Monica?"

"Hmm?" There were things he needed to know before she died. 

"Are you happy?"

"Of course I am."

"Do you have any regrets?"

"I regret not noticing you sooner."

"Why do you love me?"

"Why?" It was an impossible question. She didn't even know where to begin telling him what she felt. 

"Yes, why?"

"Because...well, because...because you're you."

"That's not really an answer," he told her. 

"I know, but Chandler. It's a hard question. I love you. I love you because you're sweet and funny and you love me."

"I do."

"I know." She knew. She knew that he loved her. That was the entire point of bringing her back, for Chandler to learn that she did indeed love him and knew that he loved her back. He clung to her. Held her tightly.

"Chandler?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." He held on, though, not wanting to let her go. Not wanting her to leave him. Two days left. In two days. 48 hours. Not nearly enough time with her.

__

the thunder and the rain

the way you say my name

after all the clocks go by

the simple things remain

the sun, the moon, the stars

the beating of two hearts

how I love the simple things, the simple things just are

The next day they spent with their friends. They had all gone to the beach and then dinner and spent the night at the Bings' apartment watching movies and playing truth or dare like a bunch of kids.

"This is the stupidest game ever," Ross had complained. 

"Scared Ross?" Rachel asked waving her finger at him.

"Come on, let's go," he said and he pointed at Joey. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"How many women have you slept with?" The rest of them laughed as Joey began to count on his fingers. 

"Oh my God!" Monica exclaimed. "And you all made fun of me." 

"This could take awhile," Chandler said. "Why doesn't someone else go?" They all laughed and looked back at Joey who was deep in thought. 

"Okay, Rachel," Phoebe said. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to go one week without shopping."

"Truth! Truth! I want truth!" They all laughed. 

"Fine," Phoebe said. "How many men have you slept with?" By the end of the night, Chandler's cheeks hurt from laughing and then a sober thought crept into his mind. The next day would be the day. The day that she would die. He kissed her and she smiled at him. 

"Let's go to sleep," she suggested and curled up in his arms as their friends slept all over the living room floor. No sleep, sleep makes it closer to the time they had to say goodbye. He couldn't say goodbye. He needed her. He wanted her. 

__

the ocean and the sky

the way we feel tonight

I know that it's the love that brings the simple things to life

the sun, the moon, the stars

the beating of two hearts

I love the way the simple things, the simple things just are

the simple things, the simple things just are

the simple things just are

Monica held his hand as they made their way to their favorite bagel place for breakfast. Actually Chandler had insisted to hold his hand. He was being so careful crossing the streets. He kept looking both ways before crossing and putting her in front of him, but not too much in front of him. She kept thinking it was odd, but didn't comment. They got to the bagel shop and walked in and ordered their favorites and waited until the man handed them back the bag and started for home again. Monica now let go of his hands and was gripping the bag. They started to cross the last street before home. Chandler would insist that they spend the rest of the day inside. Then the day would have passed and no one would have gotten hurt. No one would have gotten killed. They started across the street and Chandler found himself a little bit in front of her. He turned around and she smiled at him. 

"Hurry up," he told her anxious to get across the street and away from traffic. 

"I'm coming. Calm down," she said. 

"I love you." She looked oddly at him. 

"Ditto." She dropped her watch and sighed. She bent over to get it. The word seemed to slow down and move in slow motion. Chandler saw it all. Her stopping to get her watch, the car driving too fast, and her straightening up as it head towards her. 

"Monica!" He screamed out hoping it would make a difference. Her head turned and she gasped. 

*~That's where I'm going to leave you unless I get tons and tons of reviews! Well at least ten. Please review for me. Consider it a birthday present.~*


	3. The Promise

~*Hello all, thanks for reviewing. Anyway, here is the next part, the song is by Tracy Chapman. And it's a really sad song, but one of my absolute favorites, and I wanted to use it.~*

Disclaimer: They don't belong to me, but I'm working on syndication rights. 

Chandler screamed out her name again. The car had flung her body into the air and onto the ground so cruelly (AN: For those of you who saw the movie, I changed it on you, didn't I?).

"Monica!" He screamed and ran over to her and dropped to his knees. The bagels were strewn all over the place and her blood, oh God, her blood. She blinked her blue eyes. She was still alive. Thank God. She was still alive.

"Call an ambulance," he heard someone yell. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw a familiar figure. Will. He couldn't think about him right then, all he could focus on was saving Monica. She had to live. She had to. 

"Come on, sweetheart, hold on," Chandler begged holding her in his arms. 

"Chandler," she mumbled. 

"Monica? Be strong, okay? Be strong."

"I love you."

"There will time for that later," he told her and she weakly shook her head.

"No, Chandler, I love you." 

"I love you too. Oh God, Monica, don't leave me again." She didn't notice the again part, she was drifting off into unconsciousness.

"No, Monica," he pleaded. "Please talk to me. Imagine our kids. Our two boys and two girls. Remember? We were supposed to have four kids. Imagine them in your mind. You can't leave me. You just can't. I won't survive." His tears began to fall. He heard the sound of sirens and he had a glimmer of hope. 

"Chandler," she mumbled again. "Don't leave me."

"I won't, but you're going to have to promise me the same thing." She nodded slightly. 

"It hurts," she said softly.

"I know, baby, and I would gladly make it go away if I could." Why didn't he jump in front of her? He knew that it all happened in a split second, but still. Why didn't he stop it? He shouldn't have let her go out for bagels. They should have stayed inside all day. The paramedics ran up and started working on her.

"What's her name?" The one asked Chandler. 

"Monica. Monica Bing."

"Are you her husband?" He nodded numbly. 

"Come on sir," he said and helped Chandler into the ambulance next to Monica. 

"Is she going to be okay?" Chandler asked. The paramedics looked at each other. Chandler knew what that look meant. Who wants to tell the husband that his wife is dying? 

__

If you wait for me

and I'll come for you

although I have traveled far

I always hold a place for you in my heart

if you think of me

if you miss me once in awhile

then I'll return to you

I'll return and fill that space in your heart

Chandler was on his fourth cup of coffee. The gang was huddled in one corner of the waiting room. 

"At least we had that last great night," Phoebe pointed out. "I mean, we had fun last night." They all nodded numbly. No one was talking. Chandler was pacing back and forth. He saw Will again by the coffee machine. He made his way over.

"Why?" He asked. There was no anger. He didn't have enough emotions left to be angry. 

"I told you," Will said. "Even I can't change fate."

"But...you did. You brought her back. Bring her back again."

"You only wished to have her returned," Will told him. "You never specified for how long."

"Forever," Chandler told him. "I'm specifying now. I want forever with her."

"It doesn't work that way," Will explained to him. 

"But I still didn't get to say goodbye." Will thought about this for a few seconds and then turned to Chandler.

"You got to hold her again. You got hear her say she loved you one last time. You got to tell her that you loved her in return." Will took his cup of coffee. "That's more than most people get." 

"It's not enough," Chandler retorted. "Please, please don't take her away from me." 

"Life happens for a reason," Will told him and walked away and into the crowded hospital. Chandler banged his fist against the machine and returned to his friends.

"Who was that?" Phoebe asked. Then she looked at the man again. Images flooded into her mind. The last time they were here. The walk through the park. Throwing the quarters into the fountain. The man who asked if Chandler had made a good wish. She gasped and they all turned concerned. 

"What's the matter Phoebe?" Joey asked.

"Chandler? Can I talk to you?" She asked standing up and pulling him into an alcove where she could talk to him privately. He must be going crazy, she thought to herself. 

"What's the matter? Can this wait?" Chandler was fidgeting. He was so nervous, so scared. More scared then he had ever been before. She had died instantly the first time. There was none of this. 

"You made a wish," Phoebe stated. Chandler's expression changed.

"You remember?" He asked.

"It just came back to me," she told him. 

"Oh Pheebs," Chandler said slumping against the wall. "Will made my wish come true, but she would only get to come back for a week. In a week, I was told that I would lose her again. And now I'm going to." The tears came fast and furiously. He thought he could beat Fate. Now he had to realize that Fate was going to win. Fate now was like a person that had beat him, no longer an inanimate object, but something so real and so very cruel. 

"We can't lose her," Phoebe whispered holding Chandler in her arms. "It's not over yet." But, in the back of Chandler's mind came the voice, maybe it is. 

__

remembering, your touch, your kiss, your warm embrace

I'll find my way, back to you

if you'll be waiting too

If you dream of me

like I dream of you

in a place that's warm and dark

in a place where I can feel the beating of your heart

"Mr. Bing?" The doctor's voice three hours later awoke them and Chandler leapt to his feet.

"Is she still alive?" He asked. 

"She's still alive," the doctor nodded. "And you can go see her. But I have to warn you, it's still very much touch and go. She's stable for now." Chandler followed the doctor back to where Monica was laying on the bed. She looked so frail and fragile that Chandler almost feared touching her. All she had to do was make it to midnight. If she made it past midnight, then well, Fate will have been broken. Chandler will have won. She would still be alive. 

"Mon? I don't know if you can hear me," he started. "But you need to hang on. For a little bit longer. I need you here. Remember your promise? I promised to stay with you, but you had to promise the same thing back. You need to stay here with me. I can't function without you. I've tried it before, and let me tell you something, baby, it doesn't work very well." He began to cry again and laid his head on her chest where he could hear her heart beating. Weakly, yes, but beating never-the-less. 

"Oh please, Mon," he prayed. "Please don't leave me." 

__

remembering, your touch, your kiss, your warm embrace

I'll find my way back to you

if you be waiting too

I've longed for you

and I have desired 

to see your face 

your smile

to be with you

wherever you are

Chandler had fallen asleep and when he woke up he glanced at the clock. He read the time, 1:08. Then he looked back and read it again not believing what he was reading. 1:08. It was a new day, and Monica...well, she while she wasn't exactly conversational, she was most certainly alive. She had survived the week. Barely, but that was besides the point. She was breathing, her heart beating. She was alive. Chandler kissed her forehead.

"Monica? You made it babe, you made the week," Chandler told her. "Now wake up." 

"Mr. Bing?" A doctor came into the room.

"Yes?"

"I was going to tell you, but then you came running in here, and I wanted to make sure that she would make it," the doctor started. 

"Is she going to make it?" Chandler asked.

"I do believe so," the doctor grinned. "And the baby will too." Baby? Did he just say baby? Chandler's head was spinning. 

"Baby?"

"Yes, Mr. Bing, your wife is pregnant." Chandler kissed Monica's cheek. 

"Hear that Mon? We're going to be parents." 

"It's quite amazing that your wife survived, and its a miracle that your baby did." A miracle. The words bounced around Chandler's head. A miracle that she survived. A miracle that the baby did. She's pregnant. I should go tell everyone, Chandler thought to himself and he practically skipped out of her room. The gang was sleeping on the uncomfortable chairs waiting for Chandler to bring any new news.

"Hey, wake up," he shook them gently. 

"Is she okay?" Rachel asked as soon as she was awake.

"They think that she's going to be okay, and..." he paused for dramatic effect. "So is the baby." 

"The baby?" They all exclaimed happily hugging and kissing each other and offering Chandler congratulations. 

"Can we go see her?" Ross asked. Chandler nodded and led them back to her room where to his surprise, blue eyes were fluttering open.

"Monica?" They all asked. And she opened her eyes and smiled weakly at them.

"You all came," she said. She looked at Chandler. "You didn't leave."

"How could I?" He asked. "I promised." She smiled again. "Mon? Did you know that you were pregnant?"

"I was pregnant?" She asked shocked and then her eyes brimmed with tears. "Did I lose the baby?"

"No," Chandler told her kissing her forehead. "You didn't lose the baby. Everyone is just fine." He turned his head and saw Will in the hallway. Will winked his eye at Chandler and disappeared. 

__

remembering, your touch, your kiss, your warm embrace

I'll find my way back to you

please say, you'll be waiting 

together again

if it feels so good to be 

in your arms

where all my journeys end

Two years later:

"Will! Will, honey, please smile at the camera," Monica begged her sixteen-month-old. In defiance of his mother, Will began to whimper and cry. 

"Chandler, honey? Can you make him stop crying?" Monica called to Chandler who set down the plate of hotdogs and came jogging over. He helped his seven-months pregnant wife to her feet and she smiled gratefully at him. 

"Come on Will," Chandler said as he scooped up his son and set him in the playpen set up under the tree in their backyard. 

"Hey!" Phoebe's voice called as the rest of their friends streamed into the backyard. Monica gave everyone a hug and then sat down on one of the chaise lounges they had on the patio. 

"I'm exhausted," she exclaimed. 

"You're also pregnant," Rachel reminded her. "With a toddler. You're allowed to be tired." Monica smiled. Chandler came over and kissed her gently.

"And I for one, am glad that we could celebrate our third year anniversary."

"Me too," Monica said. 

"Me three," Phoebe agreed giving Chandler a wink. She remembered all too well what could have happened two years ago if Monica hadn't of made it through the night. She had been through that once, and she had sure as Hell didn't want to do it again. 

"Should we take a group picture?" Rachel asked. 

"Yes, go get Will," Monica told her husband and he picked their son out of the playpen and sat him down on his mother's lap. 

"Or what's left of it," Monica joked as she tried to get Will situated. A neighbor who was cutting his hedges smiled at the seven of them.

"Would you like me to take that for you?" He called over.

"Would you?" Monica asked. "That would be so great." The man set down his shears and took the camera off of Chandler. Chandler looked up and caught the man's eye.

"Will."

"Chandler." Then he snapped the picture and left the yard, and left a note where he had been that Chandler leaned over and picked up.

Chandler~ Some things are stronger than fate. Such as a promise. Keep her close and make sure she always knows how much she means to you~ Will. 

Chandler refolded the note and smiled. 

__

I will make a promise

if its one that you can keep

I vow to come to you

if you will wait for me

and say you'll hold a place for me

in your heart

a place for me in your heart

a place for me in your heart

a place for me in your heart

~* I hoped that you enjoyed it. I needed something sweet and sappy. And quite frankly, I just couldn't let her die. Anyway, please leave a review. Or as my friend's answering machine currently says....Leave.....me.....a......message.............please : )*~


End file.
